A troyella story
by Samantha7679
Summary: What will happen to Troyella when the next musical approaches read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A Troyella Story **

Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think**

After winning the basketball championships getting parts in the musical and winning the scholastic decathlon Troy and Gabriella couldn't have been any happier with each other, but with the next musical coming up Sharpay needed to hatch a plan to break them up so she could have her spot light back again and the only way she could do that was if she could split Gabriella and Troy up and the only person she had to do this was her twin brother Ryan.

After a long hard week of trying to come up with a plan that they hoped would work. One Friday just after the school bell had rang for lunch .Gabriella went to her locker to but her books in her locker where Troy was waiting for her."Hey Troy"She said approaching him

"Oh Hey" Gabriella replied

"what you doing tonight" Troy asked her .As they where continuing there conversation little did they now that Sharpay and Ryan were spying on them and as soon as Gabriella left Troy to go and meet Taylor leaving Troy to go and find Chad. "Hey Troy" Sharpay said as she crept up behind Troy.

"Oh Hey" Troy said trying to make the conversation as short as possible so he could get away. Meanwhile Ryan had caught up with Ryan and told him there as something she had to show her so went with him back in the direction she had just come from Ryan took to watch Sharpay and Ryan they we're hiding behind the corner "so whats so exciting about watching Troy with Sharpay"

"look just watch Ryan replied . When Sharpay saw that Ryan was round the corner with Gabriella She lent against Troy and kissed him Troy tried to pull away but he couldn't as Sharpay grip was so tight so from Gabriella's few it looked just like he was returning the kiss. "how could he do this to me" she cried as she turned and ran off .Troy didn't know that Gabriella had seen this. Gabriella ran until she finally found Taylor "hey whats up" she asked

"Ive.. just seen Troy kissing ...Sharpay" she managed to say though her tears

"are you sure it was Troy"Taylor replied putting her arms round Gabriella

"Yeah it was him and he didn't even try to get out of her grip" she cried "i should off know we wouldn't last long"

As Troy didn't know Gabriella had seen them he decided to keep to his self then he would be safe with Gabriella. Later he went into dinner and saw Gabriella with Taylor and Chad so he decided to go and sit with them . He sat next to Gabriella where he would usually sit . "hey Gabriella" he said as he sat down. Gabriella just sat and ignored him and could feel tears running down her cheeks again. Troy noticed these tears. "hey whats up are you alright" he went on .

**A/N will Troy and Gabriella ever make up will Troy find out Gabriella knowns read the next chapter to find out**

**Please Review tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Recap_

_As Troy didn't know Gabriella had seen them he decided to keep to his self then he would be safe with Gabriella. Later he went into dinner and saw Gabriella with Taylor and Chad so he decided to go and sit with them . He sat next to Gabriella where he would usually sit . "hey Gabriella" he said as he sat down. Gabriella just sat and ignored him and could feel tears running down her cheeks again. Troy noticed these tears. "hey whats up are you alright" he went on ._

Gabriella got up and ran out of the cafeteria "Gabi whats up" Troy called just about to get out of his seat.

"Troy leave her I'll go"said Taylor forcefully

"well alright do you know what I'm meant to have done"replied Troy

"yes but i really have to go talk to Gabi"

Taylor got up and left to go find Gabriella but couldn't find her anywhere

Meanwhile

Gabriella ran up and to the roof garden and sat down thinking of all her memories she had of being up on the roof with Troy even more tears started to roll down her face.

Taylor had given up trying to find Gabriella and back to Troy and Chad "hey did you find her" Troy asked

"no i cant find her anywhere" replied Taylor

"i think i know where she'll be but first can you tell me what Ive done wrong"

"well I'll tell you...Its Got something to do with you kissing Sharpay"

"oh god she saw i tired to stop Sharpay but she to much force on me look i better go find her"

Troy left and knew where to find Gabriella he headed to straight to the roof Garden . When Troy got there Gabriella saw a shadow approaching her and looked up still with tears in her eyes looked up and saw Troy stood they're and looked straight back down. "Gabs just let me explain"pleaded troy

"no Troy i don't want to talk to you Troy and as far as I'm concerned we're over" Gabriella stated

"Gabs please"Troy pleaded again but it was to late Gabi had already left. Later that Day Troy and Gabriella had gym class and normally Troy and Gabriella would pair up and Chad and Taylor would pair up but today was different Chad with Troy and Gabriella went with Taylor as Gabriella would not let Troy explain Gabriella and Troy carried on like this for ages.

**A/n Please review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Recap_

"Gabs please"Troy pleaded again but it was to late Gabi had already left. Later that Day Troy and Gabriella had gym class and normally Troy and Gabriella would pair up and Chad and Taylor would pair up but today was different Chad with Troy and Gabriella went with Taylor as Gabriella would not let Troy explain Gabriella and Troy carried on like this for ages.

The auditions of the next musical were approaching and Gabriella and Troy had spoken to each other in weeks,Troy had tries to talk to Gabriella but every time Gabriella had just ignored him .Sharpay had realized they weren't talking to each other as they were nether talking in homeroom and was happy that now she would be able to get her star role back in the musical. Troy was still down about Gabriella and was doing as well in basketball Chad and Taylor had tried to get Sharpay to tell the Gabriella what had gone of because she wouldn't even listen to them.

**4 weeks after the break up**

It had been a month since Troy and Gabriella had spoken and the school bell had gone for the end of the day and Gabriella had gone back to her locker to get a books when she was approached by James Ashton he was pretty popular with the Girls. All of his previous relationship hadn't last long because he had even been abusive or cheated on them but Gabriella didn't know this she hadn't known him very long "hi" he said in a flirty way leaning against the next locker

"oh hi"nervously replied Gabriella

"look i don't think we know each I'm James Ashton whats your name"

"Oh my names Gabriella"

"well i just like to tell you I think your really pretty"  
"thanks"Gabriella replied blushing. After that James walked Gabriella home and all the way he was flirting with her. Then when they finally got to to Gabriella's he turned and said "Gabriella i would like to ask to be my Girlfriend"he asked

"umm...yes"she replied

"great" he said excitedly then hugged and they said goodbyes and he left.

The next morning Gabriella walked into quiet excited that she had a new boyfriend and she couldn't wait to see him again and get know him better. When she got to her locker she found James waiting for her. "Hi" she said

"Hi you alright" he said hugging her

"yep fine thanks" she replied. .A bit further down the corridor Troy was talking to Chad and had seen Gabriella with James and was just stood there watching memorized "so Troy you going to practice later" Chad asked

Troy just stood there watching

"TROY"Chad shouted at him

"oh sorry"

"what were you watching anyway"Chad asked turning to see what his friend had been staring at

"looks like Gabriella got a new boyfriend"Troy said hurt

"yeah ,shouldn't warn her what his like"asked Chad

"well like she's going to believe anything we say besides he might of changed"replied Troy

**A/N Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N not had many reviews but I'm going to keep writing anyway**

_Recap_

_TROY"Chad shouted at him_

"oh sorry"

"what were you watching anyway"Chad asked turning to see what his friend had been staring at

"looks like Gabriella got a new boyfriend"Troy said hurt

"yeah ,shouldn't warn her what his like"asked Chad

"well like she's going to believe anything we say besides he might of changed"replied Troy

_end of recap_

Gabriella had seen Troy looking at her and decided that it would make her life easier if she was on speaking terms with him. "Troy" she said as she walked up behind him as he had now engaged himself in a conversation with Chad .

"Yes" Troy replied turning around

"look i at least think we would be better if we was speaking to each other I'm fed up of not talking to you so can we at least be friends" stated Gabriella

"yes sure if thats what you want"Troy replied  
"Great" said Gabriella turning and leaving still hand in hand with James

"Well at least you two are talking again" Chad stated

"yeah i suppose" Troy replied

After agreeing to be friends with Gabriella again Troy was a lot happier and Better at basketball again because he knew that if this relationship didn't go alright and there wasn't much chances of that he could be someone she could turn and maybe even be with.

Later that day Gabriella wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Troy in the corridor and dropped all of her books when doing so "oh sorry i wasn't watching where i was going"said Gabriella.

"no its alright now let me help you pick all of these books up"replied Troy "so are you okay"

"yep I'm fine thanks you " replied Gabriella

"yep I'm great too and hows things with you and James"

"yeah there great... look Troy and sorry we broke up after what happened but i don't thinks there much chance of us getting back together"stated Gabriella "but were still good friends and we could still could do the musicals together in the future if you want right"

"right"Troy replied but Gabriella could see the hurt in his eyes

"look i know your hurt but maybe we weren't just meant to be" she said while giving him a friendly hug.

"i miss be able to hug you"  
"yeah well you know they don't mean as they would of done back then" she stated. Mean while what Troy and Gabriella didn't know was that was watching round the corner but what would it matter it was just a friendly hug but James didn't see it that way so he waited to the end of the day to talk to her about it. When most of the school was empty Gabriella went to get her books as she had been talking to Taylor . "hey" she said greeting James

"have you got something to tell me" James asked

"no" she replied

"look i saw you earlier with TROY your ex being all flirty look we have only been dating a day and your already cheating on me"he shouted raising his voice and pushing Gabriella against the lockers holding her shoulders by this time Gabriella was crying and shaking

**A/N please review as Ive not had many at all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_Recap_

"_look i saw you earlier with TROY your ex being all flirty look we have only been dating a day and your already cheating on me"he shouted raising his voice and pushing Gabriella against the lockers holding her shoulders by this time Gabriella was crying and shaking_

_End of recap_

"But I-"

"shut it Montez i have a friend of mine i want you to meet"he interrupted evilly

"now you have 2 choices you can act like my girlfriend and play along where i take you are you can meet my favorite toy" he said showing her a knife "now what will it be"

"p-play a-along"she stuttered

"fine then take my hand Montez" . Gabriella took his hands and they walked out of the school like nothing had happened Gabriella was trying to hide her fear even though tears were still running down her face. After a while James stopped his car it was a house Gabriella had never been to before the street didn't even seem familiar . "get out the car Montez" James ordered .Gabriella did as she was told quietly as she was scared what might happen if she wasn't. They approached the house door silently and James rang the door bell then a few minutes later a man appeared at the door "Oh its looks like you got me a better looking one this time"the man said

"yeah inside Montez" he ordered Gabriella. Gabriella hadn't understood meant by _"look like you got me a better looking one" _but she was soon to find out. The man that had opened the door led James and Gabriella up the stairs James was behind her making sure she didn't turn and make a run for it by this time Gabriella was getting more and more scared about what they were going to do to her. When they got to the top of the stairs they went in to a room which just a bed in it and that was it the bed didn't even have any covers on it "w-what are we doing in h-here" Gabriella asked nervously

"this is what were doing"the man replied going over to her and starting his her

"get off me" she snapped pushing him away from her

"look Gabi I've warned you about meeting my favorite toy"James harshly said/ then the man turned around and started kissing her again Gabi was to scared to push him away. The next she knew he had forced her down onto the bed and was starting to feel her up and undress her Gabi had started to cry now she had realized what was about to happen to her but it was to late to try and get away then she would be dead so she does sat there while he raped her and soon as he stopped he started to get of he said one thing "you don't tell anyone what happened else you dead"he warned . Gabriella knew he was serious so she just nodded got her clothes and ran home . When she arrived home she just ran straight upstairs to her room she didn't even say hi to her mum like she usually would and this worried her mum so she went to find she went upstairs and knocked on her door from where she could here Gabriella crying , there was no answer so Ms.Montez just went in anyway "what up Gabs" she asked sitting besides Gabriella who was just lay crying into her pillow "Gabs please tell me whats up"

"I cant" she said as she sat up

"hey come on cause you can" Ms Montez said hugging her daughter

"no cant because then they will kill me"

"look Gabs you can tell me its not like anyone is going to find out" Ms Montez explained

"okay but you've got promise not to tell anyone"

"promise" her mother answered

"I-I've been R-Raped she managed to get out though her tears

"what? Who did this to you , you have to tell someone" she replied trying to calm Gabi down  
"mum i cant because then they will come after me"

"okay , how about you go and get a shower and change out of those clothes then come downstairs and we can talk.

So Gabi went and took a shower and got changed and went down stairs to talk to her mum her mum was sat on the sofa waiting for Gabriella to come downstairs she went and sat beside her mum "Gabi did her hurt you any way"

"well I'm a bit sore all over"

"do you want me to take you to the hospital and get you checked out"

"no because they will wont to know what happened"Gabi replied

"okay I'm not going to force you to go"

"mum I'm going to go to bed"  
"Okay shout me if you need anything"

"goodnight"

"goodnight" Ms Montez replied then Gabi left and went upstairs to bed. About an hour later Ms Montez was going up to bed as she was going up she thought she better check up on Gabriella she entered the room to see Gabriella lying awake in the bed "are you going to be okay" she said sitting beside her on the bed

"I guess I'm to have to be"

"look you try and get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning" Ms Montez getting up and leaving.

The next morning Ms Montez got up at about 6am the usual time she would get up to get ready for work and went into to she how Gabi was as she poked her head around the door she noticed Gabi was awake "hey did you get any sleep" she said entering the room, Gabi just shock her Ms Montez could tell she had been crying again "look you cant go into school after what happened so how about i take the day of and we will go and get you checked over by a friend of mine who works in a hospital and go and then get some retail therapy"Ms Montez suggested and Gabi just nodded

**A/N Please Review I've only had 2**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Recap_

_The next morning Ms Montez got up at about 6am the usual time she would get up to get ready for work and went into to she how Gabi was as she poked her head around the door she noticed Gabi was awake "hey did you get any sleep" she said entering the room, Gabi just shock her Ms Montez could tell she had been crying again "look you cant go into school after what happened so how about i take the day of and we will go and get you checked over by a friend of mine who works in a hospital and go and then get some retail therapy"Ms Montez suggested and Gabi just nodded_

After her mum had left the room Gabriella started to get up and get ready so they could go to the hospital. After arriving at the hospital and having Gabriella checked over the doctor came in to the examination room "right Gabriella we cant see any damage that is going to be permanent it may be a few days our a week before we see any of the bruisers disappear and as you we did a test for STD's and we wont the results until next week but as soon as we get the results we will phone you ans i can also tell you that you aren't pregnant" the doctor stated

"thank you" Miss Montez said while her and Gabby left the room. Gabby didn't stay anything as she hadn't said anything much since the incident other than her mum

MEANWHILE

"Hey Chad Hey Troy" Taylor said greeting them "have you seen Gabriella today"

"No"they both replied at the same time

"she's probably ill then , cos i cant find her anywhere and it not like Gabi to be late" Taylor stated

just then the bell rang

"right looks like we should be getting to our lessons"Taylor said

"yep lets go Taylor I'll meet you at lunch" Chad said as he walked in the opposite way to his lesson

BACK TO GABRIELLA

"Hey now we're finished shopping want to grab some lunch" Gabi's mum asked

"yeah sure"Gabi said trying to sound happy even though the though of food made her sick

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

Chad Taylor and Troy were sat in the cafeteria having their lunch "right am finished am going to go give Gabriella a call I'll see you guys she said" kissing Chad as she left .Taylor went out side where it would be quiet and rang Gabriella

**Bold Taylor**

Normal Gabs

Ring ring

Hey Taylor

**Hey i was just ringing to see if you were okay** **seeing as your not in school**

I'm just feeling a bit under the weather thats all

**well okay i hope your better by tomorrow**

alright see ya

**see ya**

Then they both hung up Gabriella knew she shouldn't of lied to her best friend knew she couldn't tell the truth

LATER THAT DAY

It was about 4-30 and Gabriella was lying on her bed bedding no one come and visit on their way home from because she didn't feel like talking to any one plus she had been crying again and didn't want any one at school to find out what happened the previous night .Just then while she was lying on her bed deep in thought she heard her mum shout up the stairs "Gabi I'm just nipping out to the shop and to visit my mum do want to come with me our stay here"she shouted up the stairs

"I'll be fine her just lock the door on you way out" Gabi replied

"okay love I'll be back in about an hour or 2 "

"okay see-ya later"Gabriella replied. Gabriella really didn't want to go to the shop with her mu m just in case she happened to bump into any of her friends hanging out so she decided to stay at home. After about 5 mins after Miss Montez had left Gabriella lay in bed facing away from her balcony and thought she heard someone out side below her balcony but decided it must have been the wind blowing the trees causing them to blow about ,then after awhile she a load thud on her balcony which scared and she slowly rolled over scared to see of anyone was there when she rolled over she saw James stood there she got out of her bed as soon as possible and ran to her doors and tried to lock them before he had chance to get in but just as she got to door he barged in "alright Montez i know for a fact you would tell someone when i told you not after last night and now i know you told your mum i followed you home and hung about for awhile so I'm back for more revenge" by the time he had finished Gabriella was crying she dar'nt move as she knew what he could do to her "right your lucky I'm giving you another chance on keeping your life so you do as a say and your get out of this alive and you still don't tell anyone got it not even your mum this time" Gabriella just nodded scared of saying anything and with that he forced her on to the bed and raped her again but this time it was a lot worse he raped her in every way possible and after about an hour after he arrived he left leaving Gabriella crying on the bed with nothing on .About another half on an hour Gabriella heard her mum open the door with her her down stair's so she tired to dry her face while putting some more clothes on and then went down stairs as she didn't what her mum to suspect anything "hey" mum greeted her

"hey have you been alright here on your own"

"yeah"

"good it just i wasn't sure you would be after last night" her mum said concernedly

"look mum I'm going to be alright I'll just have to forget about it alright"Gabi said getting a little annoyed with her mum

**A/N Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Recap_

"_hey have you been alright here on your own"_

"yeah"

"good it just i wasn't sure you would be after last night" her mum said concernedly

"look mum I'm going to be alright I'll just have to forget about it alright"Gabi said getting a little annoyed with her mum

_end of recap _

_The next morning Gabriella pulled herself out of bed feeling the pain down the side of her legs and over the rest of her body she didn't really want to go to school but she had to if she didn't want her mum to find out the previous nights events plus she hadn't slept at all all though the night she had just stared up at the celling thinking if her mum was to come and check on her in the middle of the night then she would pretend to be asleep. After getting out of bed and heading over to the bathroom when she took of her top all she could see was bruisers coving her body all over she decided that she would have to wear a long sleeved top even though it was like the middle of the summer but it wouldn't have to mind because she couldn't have anyone seeing her bruisers other wise they would just stop and look at her. After finishing getting ready for school she grabbed her school bag and went downstairs to see her mum had put her some breakfast on the table "hey i put you some breakfast out" her mum told her _

"_mum I'm not hungry"she replied_

"_well are you sure i don't want you starving yourself"_

"_mum I'm fine I'm just don't feel like eating plus if i stop for breakfast am going to be late"Gabriella said heading for the door.  
Gabriella left and headed for school she quiet often took the bus but if she did it would mean facing her friends plus it was a really nice morning so it would be a lot better to walk as she didn't live really live that for a way from the school . When she arrived at school she planned to try and avoid everyone as much as possible so they wouldn't notice if she looked ill are bother her because she really didn't feel like getting into conversation with anyone she just wanted to be alone she headed to her locker to get her gym bag as she had gym straight after homeroom just as she closed her locker she was approached by Troy_

_oh great this is all i need Gabi thought as he approached her_

"_hey Gabs are you alright"_

"_Yep why wouldn't i be"_

"_you just look a bit of colour thats all"_

"_honestly Troy am fine" Gabriella exclaimed as she was getting mad just then the bell rang so they walked to homeroom together neither of them said anything all the way there._

_After the bell rang for end of homeroom everyone headed to gym class lucky enough for Gabi it was outside so they could longer clothing on to keep warmer so Gabi would be able to cover up her bruises "right pair up everyone" the coach said coming outside. Everyone paired up leaving Gabi and Troy "looks like your my partner" Troy said to Gabriella who just nodded, she really didn't feel like doing gym class half way though the lesson they were practicing on their passing skills for all different types of games when Gabi was really starting to feel tired put she just kept going even though she was feeling worse all the time then all of a sudden she just collapsed "Gabriella" Troy exclaimed knelling down besides catching the attention of the the whole class Taylor was closed "Troy what happened"Taylor asked _

"_I don't know she just collapsed"Troy said while trying to shake Gabriella to wake her up as he was getting worried about her. Then the coach approached them not knowing what had been going on "Right class get back to what you were doing and give her some air"he said as Gabi's eyes began to open "Gabs are you alright" Troy asked asked_

"_yeah am just really tired" she replied really Faintly_

"_look Troy why don't you take Gabriella down to the school nurse"_

_**A/n not a very long chapter but ill try and make my next one longer**_


End file.
